


Shower before hand

by PrincessBeast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Self-Conscious Thor, Showers, Understanding Steve, happy relationship, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBeast/pseuds/PrincessBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor always showers before sex</p><p>Steve gets curiouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower before hand

“Hey,” Steve said walking over to his boyfriend, Thor was just finishing a book that Darcy had lent him, “Hello Steve,” Thor replied, he closed the book smiling up at Steve. Thor and Steve's lips met, it was a passionate one, one filled with promises, “I just finished a work out,” of course, after every battle or work out Steve was always horny. “Oh really?” Thor mumbled, Steve hummed, placing himself on Thor's lap, and returned to their make out session. Steve played with the hem of the thunder god's shirt, Thor back away off from the solider, “is something wrong?” Steve asked, thinking he did something bad, Thor chucked, “No, you did nothing it's just – wait for me in the bedroom, I will be back in a moment.” Thor removed the Captain from his lap and made is way over to the bathroom. 

 

Thor sighed as he looked at his refection, he almost felt bad doing this to Steve, they've been together for a while, Steve helped him get over his heartbreak with Jane after she broke up with him, so it was a surprise for everyone (but Natasha) when they started dating each other, but every time they want to have sex, he had to take a shower.

 

So with at in mind, he started the water and stepped in once it was at a good temperature, letting the water fall on him, as he washed his body with the body wash that Clint picked out for him, Steve really like the smell of it. He also quickly washed his hair. Once that was all done, he turned off the shower, grabbing the towel, wait... where was his towel, “Looking for this.” a voice said, Thor slowly pulled back the shower curtain to see Steve holding his towel leaning against the counter, “Steve, can I have my towel,” suddenly Thor was a little embarrassed to be naked. “Thor, I have a question, why do you always take a shower before we're about to have sex? I'm not saying it's bad or anything, It's just, I'm curious.” 

 

Thor stepped out of the shower, no longer embarrassed, cause he now knew he wasn't in trouble, and sat lent to the counter next to Steve, and sighed, “It is because I'm self conscious I feel dirty all the time and so, I don't want you to feel how dirty I am, so I feel the need to take a shower. Or a bath like I did on Asgard. I did the same with Jane, that is one of the reasons she was angry with me. I'm sorry Steven.” suddenly, Steve started laughing, “Oh, Thor.” Steve turned his body toward Thor, kissing him fiercely, “I don't care if you shower before hand, I just need you to tell me these things okay?” Thor nodded, “Good, no get into the bed.” They smiled at each other, giggling like teenagers. Steve pushed the already naked Thor onto the bed, next Steve removed his clothes. Thor moaned at the sight of Steve naked, “you ready doll?” Thor nodded, as Steve went to grab the lube and go between Thor's legs. 

 

Steve took Thor's cock into his mouth, sucking the head, then licking up the shaft, “Oh Steven!” Thor moaned, next thing the super solider did was take all of Thor into his mouth, and poured some lube onto his fingers, and inserting them into Thor's ass. Thor was helpless to the constant waves of pleasure, as Steve expertly sucked and pushed in and out his fingers, “Ahhh, please, oh please Steve, fuck me, please,” Thor begged, once Steve got to three fingers, he pulled off Thor's dick, “You think your ready Thor?” Thor couldn't help but moan and nod, Steve smiled as he lubed up his cock and placed it over his hole, then slowly pushed in, fully, then roughly pounded into Thor, both left to only moans and groans. “Thor I'm gonna,” “Me as well,” after a few more thrusts, both of them came, hard. 

 

Both out of breath laying next to one another, “I love you,” Thor said, it was the first time he was saying it. “I love you too, Thor.” and with that they both fell asleep. Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work. If you liked it leave a kudos Make requests at my Tumblr : https://fat-manatee-fun.tumblr.com


End file.
